Break
by Marie19930
Summary: When Marshall Lee and Fionna have a huge fight, Ice Queen puts a spell on Fionna to teach the two a lesson. For once will the Queen's spell do more good than harm? (Chapter 1 has been revised and edited)
1. Chapter 1

She gripped Gumball's hands through the bars and squeezed them reassuringly. "I promise, we will get you out of here," Fionna stated with determination.

"Why don't you just let the old cougar have him?" Marshall Lee smirked. "Let her realize Gumbutt isn't what she thinks."

"Marshall!" Fionna scowled. Prince Gumball tried to get as close to the bars as his chains would allow him to. He still had his fingers laced through hers.

"Fionna, it will be quite alright. Just do what you need to malady," Gumball told her as he ignored Marshall's comment. The Ice Queen's cave was freezing and Fionna was slightly shivering since she forgot her coat. If his chains didn't limit him, he would have tried to wrap his arms around her if she was close enough. Fionna's cool fingers were enough comfort for now.

They all heard a door open, footsteps, and a few penguins.

"'She's home," Fionna whispered. She turned to Prince Gumball for a second, and slowly released his hands. Marshall quickly plucked one of her hair pins out. "Ow!" she scowled him.

"I'm just trying to help, Fi," Marshall whispered as he took the pin and started picking the lock. "There's no telling how old these cells are." There was a soft click and the door creaked open, but Marshall stopped it with his foot before it could get the Ice Queen's attention.

"Hmmm, I forgot Penguin food," they heard Ice Queen say thoughtfully. "I'll be back." They heard her leave and Fionna released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked at Gumball like she wanted to tackle and hug him. He just smiled in return. It was like they had a silent conversation, which happened often. Fionna figured they just understood each other easily, unlike Marshall Lee who was always hard to read and never spoke what was really on his mind.

"Fionna, come hold this door," Marshall said. Fionna stood next to Marshall and gripped the edge of the door as much as she could. It was sort of heavy and she was afraid it might slip through her sweaty, anxious fingers. Marshall knelt down at Gumball's foot and sliced at it with his sharp vampire claws.

"Marshall, what-!" Fionna yelled but then realized he was just cutting the lock so Gumball could be free. Marshall stood up with a smirk on his face and she forgot all about why she had been angry and rushed over to Gumball. He caught her in a tight hug. Gumball blushed and was careful of where his hands touched. Marshall's smirk vanished and he turned away from them and crossed his arms. Fionna pulled a small red cloth out of one of the prince's pockets and gave it to him so he could properly wipe the dirt and grime off his face. "That's better," she giggled.

"Fionna, Marshall, we must leave before the Ice Queen returns," Prince Gumball said as released Fionna and stood up straight.

"Well then quit loving all up on each other and let's go," Marshall scowled as he pulled the door open and held it for Gumball and Fionna…but mostly for Fionna. Fionna and Gumball both blushed and Fionna became furious. She waited till she was out of the cell to finally speak her mind.

"Fionna I found the keys!" Cake called as she ran up to the three of them.

"We got it Cake, but thanks," Fionna said as she petted Cake's head. Cake purred happily and then grew so Fionna could be carried on her back.

"Let's go home before we get into more trouble," Cake said. "Tell Prince Gumball we can give him a lift to the Candy Kingdom." Fionna and Gumball both climbed on top of Cake. Fionna was grabbing on to Cake's fur, but Gumball put his arms around Fionna's waist to hang on.

"Wait," Marshall interrupted. "I don't get a ride home?"

"You can float home, Vampire Boy," Fionna scowled. Marshall had gotten on her nerves too much that day and it had become too much to handle.

"Hey, don't you dare talk to Fionna like that!" Cake hissed.

"Oh, I see how it is. I help you save your helpless lover boy up there and I don't get invited to your house or asked for a jam session!" Marshall yelled.

"He's not my lover boy!" Fionna shouted angrily. She felt Gumball remove his arms and she felt bad but it just made her angrier at Marshall. "Maybe you should stop acting like an uptight pretty boy and be a little nicer to me!"

Marshall smirked. "Oh yea? I bet your everything burrito could come up with better insults than that!"

Fionna stood up and took out her sword. "Don't you dare insult my everything burrito!" Marshall laughed.

"I'm immortal, and you really think cutting me up with your plastic toy sword is gonna hurt me?" he teased.

"Fionna calm down," Cake interrupted. "He's just trying to get a reaction out of you." Cake glared at Marshall. Her fur was starting to poof up and she was ready to take her claws out.

"I don't care anymore!" Fionna yelled as she jumped off Cake and aimed straight for Marshall. He moved quickly out the way causing her to slice the Ice Queens table in half. Marshall decided to throw a penguin at her, causing Fionna to drop her sword and catch it. She looked down at the penguin in shock and it looked back up at her with wide eyes. It squawked and then she put it down.

"Fionna! Marshall has your sword!" Cake yelled. Fionna looked and sure enough Marshall had her sword.

"What are you gonna do now Fi?" Marshall chuckled.

"Give me my sword back!" Fionna yelled as she blushed out of embarrassment that she had fell for another one of Marshall's tricks. Cake ran to Fionna's side forgetting about Gumball who was almost thrown off the feline's back. Cake apologized and let the prince off gently before taking a fighting stance.

"You better hand it over, or I'm gonna be all over you like cheese on my burritos!" Cake threatened.

"You're not getting it until you apologize and thank me for helping you," Marshall teased. Fionna ran at Marshall but he disappeared and popped back up at a different spot in the room. She picked up a valuable looking vase and through it at him. He disappeared again and it smashed loudly against the wall releasing tiny strange creatures. Cake was about to charge at Marshall too, but Fionna stopped her.

"Cake, I have this! Marshall! Give it back!" Fionna yelled with watery eyes. She picked up a chair and threw it at him and again in smashed against the wall.

"I'm trying to help you baby!" Cake called as she ran at Marshall but he appeared behind the cat and stepped rudely on her tail. Cake screeched which set Fionna off even more.

"Don't! Hurt! Cake!" Fionna yelled as she forced back tears and threw an object with each word. Marshall Lee turned invisible and started laughing.

"I'm still waiting," he teased again. He appeared for a second and Fionna leaped to attach to his leg only to have him vanish again and tumble against a book shelf knocking everything over.

"What the glob is going on here!" Ice Queen shrieked as she came in with a few bags of penguin food. She dropped them in shock when she saw her wrecked home. Her hands started glowing with power when she noticed that Prince Gumball was free. Fionna was too stunned to react quickly. "Who is responsible for this?" Ice Queen demanded. One of the penguins squawked and pointed it's flippers at Marshall and Fionna. He squawked again and Ice Queen nodded. "Oh I see, "she said. "Marshall Lee and Fionna got into an argument and lost respect for my home while they fought it out. They also released my Prince Gumball!" Her eyes started glowing along with her hands. She muttered a few words and shot a spell at Fionna who screamed in shock.

"Fionna!" Gumball and Marshall yelled as they ran up to her along with Cake.

"That should teach you two to play nice and to learn how to get along," Ice Queen said with a satisfied tone of voice. Fionna was floating in a bubble, but she didn't seem harmed at all.

"Cake!" Fionna called out as she pressed her hands against the edges of it. She almost slipped and lost balance, but struggled to get up to see her friend.

"I'm coming baby!" Cake yelled as she ran to the bubble. She tried clawing and biting but nothing worked. Ice Queen started laughing.

"If Fionna wants to get out, she has to work with Marshall Lee to break my spell," Ice Queen laughed. Fionna was closer to crying and Gumball ran up to her. He punched at the bubble and tried slashing it with his own sword, but nothing worked. Marshall Lee threw Fionna's sword at the bubble but it bounced off and stuck to the opposite wall.

"Get her out of there!" Marshall demanded with his eyes going red. His hissed dangerously but it just amused the Ice Queen even more.

"If you want her out, vampire, you're going to have to learn how to play nice and respect one another like you should have with my cave!" Ice Queen told him. "Now I demand you all leave, except for Prince Gumball. My penguins are hungry."

Gumball tried sneaking out with the others but the Ice Queen noticed. She went to cast another spell but Marshall grabbed the Queen by the front of her dress and lifted her in the air. "He's going with us; you've caused enough trouble for one day!" Marshall hissed with his eyes going red and his face forming into an ugly scowl.

Gumball gently pushed the bubble through the cave's mouth with the help of Cake. Marshall angrily grabbed Fionna's sword out of the wall and followed. The bubble seemed to levitate on its own with Fionna inside, so it was easy to push.

"Don't worry Fionna, we will figure out a way to get you out of there," Cake said trying to calm Fionna down.

"There's nothing you and Gumball can do," Fionna said. "You heard what Ice Queen said. I have to figure it out with Marshall." Marshall walked out the cave grimly. He felt kind of bad, and the fact that Fionna was in cursed ate at him like it always did.

"I'll take her to my place," Marshall said shocking everyone. "Cake, you can take Gumball back to his kingdom. You can come to my place afterwards if you want." Fionna suddenly stopped crying.

"You'll really help me?" Fionna asked. Marshall sighed and nodded.

"Fine," Cake stated sternly. "But if you hurt my baby, you'll have my claws stuck in places where you could never dig them out." She grew again and allowed Gumball to climb on her back. He paused and turned to Fionna.

"I see how things are, Fionna," Gumball said. "And it is quite alright." He pressed his hand against the outside of the bubble and Fionna attempted to put her hand in the same place. She didn't know what he meant but before she could ask, he left with Cake and she was stuck alone with Marshall.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall tied a rope around Fionna's bubble and started flying home. He made sure to be careful so she wouldn't bump against objects. Fionna's stomach started growling so she pulled out a candy bar from her pack and started eating it. She had a limited supply of food in her pack since it was only used in emergencies. It meant that if she didn't figure out how to break the spell soon, she would starve to death.

"Fi," Marshall said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" she answered tiredly.

"I feel like it's my fault."

Fionna sat holding her knees up to her chest. She was still pissed at him and didn't feel like talking too much. Her thoughts went back to Gumball and it was all she could focus on for the moment.

"We are here," Marshall said as he landed at his own doorstep and unlocked his door. He turned on the lights, and glow worms scattered and hid underneath the furniture. He pulled Fionna inside and shut the door. He untied the rope from around the bubble and allowed her to float near his couch. She looked really sad, and he wanted to cheer her up more than anything. Marshall stood next to the bubble that shielded Fionna and looked down at her. "Fionna, if we need to break this spell you need to talk to me," Marshall said keeping his tone calm.

"I don't need to do anything!" Fionna snapped and turned away from him.

"Well fine, if you die from starvation I'm going to throw myself in the haunted volcano in the Nightosphere!" Marshall scowled. There really wasn't a haunted volcano in the Nightosphere, but he said it to get Fionna to react for her own good…and his.

Fionna looked at him finally. "Don't do that," she said.

"Then talk with me Fionna," Marshall said as he sat next to the huge bubble and found his television remote. He clicked the television on and turned the volume up so he could hear the weather forecast. Fionna crawled to the nearest space close to him and sat.

"I don't know where to start," Fionna said honestly.

"Just bring anything you want up," Marshall answered with his eyes on the television screen. He kind of knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"What did Gumball mean when he said he sees how things are?" Fionna asked.

"I don't know," Marshall shrugged. "It could mean a lot of things." Fionna sighed in disappointment. "And get ready Fi; it's going to storm tonight. I'm not sure if Cake is going to able to make it."

"It's not like things could get any worse. Today was just crazy," Fionna said to herself. "It wasn't cool either." Marshall chuckled which made her look at him.

"You're so cute when you get mad," Marshall stated. The bubble shrank about an inch and Fionna's eyes grew wide.

"Marshall! Did you see that?" Fionna said. Marshall looked at her in confusion.

"Did I see what?" he asked puzzled.

"When you said that, my bubble shrank in size!" Fionna said excitedly. She struggled to move herself closer to the edge and put both of her hands on the bubble. "I think I know what can break the spell!"

Marshall raised one of his brows. "Well then go for it," Marshall told her.

"Marshall," Fionna said to get his attention. When he looked at her, she continued. "I'm sorry I didn't thank you for helping me save Gumball. I didn't mean to be a jerk to you back there and the next time you help me with something, I'll have a jam session with you anytime you want." Her bubble shrank another inch or two and Marshall seemed to get what she was talking about. "See! It shrank!" Fionna said as she filled with excitement.

"I'm sorry too," Marshall told her. "I'm sorry for taking your sword and for stepping on Cake's tail." The bubble shrank another few inches. It was almost half the size it was before. "I'm also sorry for teasing you." The bubble shrank again. Normally Marshall wasn't sorry about anything, but there were exceptions.

"I'm guessing we'll have to do this until it pops," Fionna said as she examined her smaller surroundings.

"Let's hope so," Marshall told her. He put his hand on the bubble like he wanted to reach for her. The hopeful look in Fionna's eyes made him feel a little bit better. Fionna suddenly got another idea.

"How about we jam?" Fionna asked randomly. "Do you think it could also help? I mean, the Ice Queen said we have to work together." She was getting bored anyway because she wasn't used to being confined. Marshall laid back and started floating.

"I guess we could give it a try," Marshall told her. "I wrote some new lyrics that haven't been jammed to yet."

"Dude, that sounds awesome!" Fionna said as she stood in excitement causing her bubble to move a few inches. She always liked it when Marshall came up with new songs. Marshall yawned as he debated on rather or not he should break out his new song.

"Might as well," he said as his body straightened and he floated to his computer desk. He found his old notebook, and flipped to the page of the song that was ready to be tested. Marshall picked up his axe base and strummed a few chords trying to get the right beat. When he found it he floated back to Fionna's bubble while playing his bass. Marshall started singing and the words just seemed to flow naturally to him. When Fionna caught on to the chorus, she would sing along and try to follow Marshall's movement. At the end Fionna was out of breath and sweating even though it was fun.

"The bubble shrank some," Fionna said when she could catch her breath. Marshall looked kind of tired even though he still had a major adrenaline rush still.

"We should be able to get this fixed in the next few days," Marshall finally said.

"The next few days?" Fionna asked in disappointment. "What if we don't have that type of time?"

Marshall gently leaned his bass against his couch. "We are trying all we can, aren't we?" he said. The thunderstorm started out in the distance which made Marshall and Fionna realize how much time had passed. Fionna's stomach growled, so she opened her backpack and got out a special sandwich that never went bad. Cake had put it in Fionna's pack just in case an emergency came up and she wasn't around. It was going to be a long night and they both knew it. Fionna had been taking calls from Cake about every hour, but it was only a matter of time before Fionna's phone died.

They both talked for a few hours and the bubble would shrink and inch here and there but it wasn't significant enough to release Fionna. The two were getting along, which seemed to help but it felt like they were missing something. Fionna finally started yawning and Marshall had turned the lights low in the living room while he sat back next to the bubble and watched television.

"We can figure the rest out tomorrow," Fionna yawned. "I'm out of ideas." Marshall walked over to his couch and grabbed a pillow. He put it up against the wall next to Fionna. He thought it might be pointless since he planned on floating while he slept. He decided to lie down and put his knees up as he looked at Fionna. She looked tired and worried but she hid all those feelings with a smile. Marshall kind of hoped she could keep it up since he didn't want her to break down. He knew she missed Cake and that she missed her home at the tree house. They both heard thunder in the distance. He watched Fionna curl up and try to get comfortable. He wished he could help her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO HAVE A FACEBOOK PAGE FOR MY READERS TO FOLLOW. IT IS NEW AND NOT WELL KNOWN YET SO PLEASE GO TO FACEBOOK AND SEARCH MARIEOFTHESAND AND GIVE IT A LIKE PLEASE. UPDATES AND NEWS WILL BE POSTED ON MY PAGE FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO FOLLOW. THANKS!**

**~ MARIEOFTHESAND**

Fionna's sleep was restless. Marshall's snoring and the storm outside didn't help her at all. She kept trying to get comfortable, but no matter what she couldn't find the right spot. Marshall mumbled something in his sleep about strawberries. Fionna sighed and tried to think. She flinched when heard another loud crash of thunder and covered her ears with her hands.

"Fi," she heard Marshall whisper. Fionna looked at Marshall. He was awake now and looking at her. She must have looked pathetic to him. She quickly shook away the thought when he sat up. "Don't be scared," he added with a gentle smile. Fionna felt the bubble shrink again but it still wasn't significant enough.

"I couldn't sleep," she finally spoke, "this storm is a huge butt." Marshall laughed and Fionna had to hide her blush. The thunder got loud again and Fionna covered her ears. She hoped he didn't see her shaking. "It hasn't been this bad in a while," she said.

"Relax Fionna," Marshall laughed.

Suddenly Cake and Prince Gumball barged through the front door. Prince Gumball was holding a thick book and one of the Ice Queen's penguins. They were both soaked from the storm outside.

"Cake! Gumball! What are you two doing here?" Fionna asked standing up and putting both hands against her bubble to support herself. The penguin in Gumball's arms squawked. "And why did you bring a penguin?"

"We snuck back into the Ice Queen's cave and stole one of her spell books. We saw a spell that could break your bubble, but everything but the title is written in penguin!" Cake explained excitedly. She ran towards Fionna and attempted to embrace her. "I had to do something to help you, baby!"

Marshall raised one of his eyebrows. "So what you are trying to tell us is a penguin is going to help free Fionna?"

"Indeed," Gumball replied. He set the penguin down and opened the book to a marked page. "We must hurry though before Ice Queen realizes that some of her things are gone." The penguin squawked at Gumball. "And we promised this penguin a treat for helping us. I seem to have a recipe for tuna muffins." Marshall made a face at the word tuna muffins.

"I thought the Ice Queen meant we had to break the spell ourselves," Fionna added. "What if this doesn't work?"

"I promise it will work," Cake told her. "If not, that doesn't mean we will stop doing what we can to help you."

Fionna felt more at ease but still had a small amount of doubt. Marshall stood up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Well then," he said. "Why don't you start if you think this will free Fionna?" Fionna looked at him to see if he could read the "I don't think this is a good idea" look on her face. His eyes met hers and for a moment she thought he had understood. She didn't want to say out loud that she wanted to refuse her friend's help.

Prince Gumball set the book down on the floor so the penguin could read. "I think we should start then," he said as the penguin waddled over to the book. "Fionna are you ready?"

There was an awkward silence in the room as they all waited for her to answer. "There's no telling what will happen though," Fionna finally said. "What if something bad happens?"

"Fi, stop thinking like-," Marshall started to say but was interrupted.

"Dude, I'm being serious! What if this is a trick? What if Ice Queen thought someone would steal one of her books?" Fionna said in frustration.

"All we can do it try," Cake said. "If something goes wrong, I'm sure we will get through it. So, don't worry about it."

Fionna sighed. She looked at Marshall one last time and saw a sincere look on his face.

"Fine," Fionna sighed again. "I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder still went on in the distance as the penguin started squawking out the words to the spell. Fionna had chills run up and down her spine. She felt a little anxious, but when she looked over a Marshall she felt like everything was going to be alright. She could see some of the strange words in the book except for the phrase Bubble Expanding Spell. The penguin finally stopped chanting and the room went dead silent.

"Was the spell a dud?" Cake asked, breaking the silence. Suddenly the bubble grew about a foot and Fionna gasped.

"I think it's working!" she said. The bubble was also growing in width as it did in height. It grew another foot, then another, until Marshall had to move out of the way.

"Is it going to pop?" Marshall asked as he was almost crammed between his old radio and the bubble.

"It can only take so much growth," Gumball said. "That's my guess." Fionna looked up and realized it was almost touching the ceiling.

"If it goes any higher, it will touch the roof," Fionna said in excitement. "Maybe it will pop!" She slowly started floating up in the air with nothing but the slippery walls to grab onto. The bubble grew another two feet and they all could hear the ceiling starting to crack. Dust and pieces of the ceiling started falling. Fionna kept floating.

"I thought you said it could only take so much?" Marshall asked as his friend floated halfway to the top of her bubble.

"It was just a guess," Gumball answered him. "Fionna should be free any moment now." The roof started lifting as it grew.

"I'm starting not to like this!" Fionna yelled as she tried holding on to the walls. She slipped causing her to flip in midair. The bubble kept growing, causing the roof to life more and more and items were starting to because smashed in between the walls of the house.

"Hang in there Fionna!" Cake called to her.

"This better not cost a lot to fix," Marshall said. "Or I'll have the Candy Kingdom pay for all this." As soon as he said that, there was a loud pop! Fionna, along with the room came crashing down to the floor. Marshall went to save her but was stopped by the wooden beams falling from the damaged roof. Gumball happened to be in the spot Fionna was going to land in, and ended up catching her in his arms. Fionna buried her face into his shoulder to protect her from the things falling.

The dust settled and the penguin popped out of a pile of rubble and squawked. Cake squeezed herself out from being stuck in between a wooden beam and the front door. Fionna seemed shocked as she lifted her head up. She blushed when she came face to face with Prince Gumball. He blushed also and put a shaky hand on the back of her head. Her hat was missing, leaving her hair down and floating around her. Something else hit Fionna ruining the moment.

"Marshall!" she yelled causing everyone to jump. She didn't see him. A huge piece of the roof was in the living room with a pile of debris underneath it. Fionna was gently put down by Gumball and she rushed towards the mess. She lifted the piece of roof and put it to the side. She saw Marshall's head and face but the rest of his body was still underneath the wood. He was obviously unconscious and what scared her was how the thunder intensified and that there was a line of blood coming from his mouth. Cake rant to her side and started moving things with her. Fionna was surprised and relieved that he wasn't injured other than having a busted lip. She was had a shaky hold on him as he lay in her arms.

"No one was supposed to get hurt," Cake said softly to Fionna. The penguin squawked and Gumball was still silent. He pulled out a brown bad and gave it to the penguin that pulled out some weird looking muffin with pieces of fish sticking out of it.

"Somehow I feel like this is my fault," Fionna said to herself. She wanted to cry but forced back her tears. A huge lump remained in the back of her throat at the site of Marshall being unconscious. She moved his bangs out of his eyes with one of her shaking hands. His forehead was cold and sweaty. If it weren't for the cave, rain would have poured in soaking everyone.

"I think I might have something in my pack for him," Cake added. Fionna shook her head and held Marshall not knowing exactly what to do. His house was damaged. His room was upstairs but half the ceiling had caved in and there was a lot of junk and debris blocking them to go upstairs. Fionna didn't want to risk being stuck in the storm either trying to bring him to her place for the night. She spotted the couch.

"Cake….. or Gumball, can you clear off the couch so I can lay him down?" Fionna asked when she was confident enough that her voice wouldn't crack.


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna was still somewhat stunned at what had happened. She couldn't fall asleep since she was thinking Ice Queen would come looking for her missing book and penguin soon. Marshall was asleep in her lap. Cake had given him some type of potion that looked like honey. It brought him back to being conscious but the side effects left him sleepy and drained. His raven black hair brushed against her stomach where her shirt had ripped from walking through the mess in the house.

"We are going to return this book and bring the penguin home before Ice Queen wakes up," Cake told Fionna after Gumball had finished with the fish muffins. "Are you going to be okay on your own?"

Fionna nodded. "This still feels so wrong," she said sadly.

"It'll be ok, sugar," Cake reassured her. "I have to take Prince Gumball home too."

"There's no need to," Gumball interrupted while taking off his baking apron. "Peppermint Maid is sending for someone to escort me safely back to the Candy Kingdom."

"Well I guess I'm on my own then," Cake said. The penguin squawked. "I still have the penguin," Cake added quickly.

Fionna nervously combed her fingers through Marshall's hair as the storm outside kept going. She hit a tangle by accident causing him to stir.

"Fi," he mumbled in his sleep.

Cake eventually left with the penguin and Gumball was in Marshall's partially destroyed kitchen, cleaning up the dishes that he used to bake. Fionna was left to her thoughts. The lights suddenly went out and thunder crashed angrily from outside. She gripped Marshall tightly against her. She heard Gumball dive underneath the table and she imagined him holding on to one of the legs. The lights flickered and then turned back on. Fionna was shaking. She saw Marshall slowly open his eyes.

"Are you seriously that scared?" Marshall asked. His voice was soft with a sexy deeper tone from sleep.

"I…" Fionna tried to explain. She felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"Not you... Gumbutt," Marshall told her. Gumball came out of the kitchen looking paler than usual.

"Fionna, are you alright?" Prince Gumball asked as he kept his polite tone.

"I…I will be," Fionna finally said as she hoped he couldn't hear the fear she tried hiding in her voice.

Marshall dozed off again in her lap. This gave Gumball an opportunity to speak with Fionna.

"I see you and Marshall have grown close," Gumball started. Fionna shrugged. She was tired and unwilling to hold a conversation. "I think it's what's best."

"What?" Fionna asked feeling confused. "Is this about what you said back in Ice Queen's cave? When you said you see how things are?" Marshall stirred again at Fionna's louder tone of voice. She smoothed his hair down and he fell back into his deep sleep. She heard Prince Gumball sigh.

"Fionna, I had feeling you were interested in me and for a while I thought I felt the same about you. Since Marshall came into the picture, I saw how you would sometimes shy away from me and scowled when I argued with him," Gumball began. "You lost your interest and I think I have too. I'm sorry malady but I think I can be nothing more than a friend." Fionna was speechless for a moment. Then there was a knock at the door. It was for Gumball. Fionna opened her mouth to say something but Gumball cut her off. "Nothing more than a friend," Gumball repeated before he left and shut the door. There was complete silence throughout the house.

"What an asshole," Marshall said. Fionna jumped at the sound of his voice. Fionna pushed back any tears she felt burning her eyes. His voice was still soft and low from sleep. He opened his eyes to see Fionna upset. He could tell she was holding everything back with what strength she had left.

"Marshall, did…did you hear everything?" Fionna asked him. She was afraid her voice would crack if she kept talking. Marshall sighed and sat up to stretch his sore arms. He winced as the muscles in his chest tensed.

"I heard everything you two said," Marshall told her as he positioned himself to sit next to her. She had always had warmth radiating from her that soothed him. Fionna's body froze as she felt tears threatening her again. A tear slipped and Marshall's face softened. He touched Fionna's arm which caused her to look at him. "Just ignore Gumbutt," he told her. Marshall had a feeling Fionna couldn't stay strong for long and was waiting for her to finally let herself feel pain. The only thing she did though was nod and wipe furiously at her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Fionna finally asked him.

"I'm sore," Marshall answered. He still felt a little disappointed that Fionna didn't allow herself to break down. "This place is a mess," he added as he looked around his home. The lights went out again and he heard Fionna whimper. Marshall reached around her to put his hand on her back but the thunder crashed loudly and he found her hiding her face into his shoulder.

This time the electricity was out for good. Marshall had figured out a way to wire his home like the humans from long ago did but never revealed how he got electricity to run to his house. He knew Fionna was scared and it was unsettling sitting there in the dark. He pushed her closer to him and held onto her. Marshall swore to himself when he heard a sob escape from her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way!" Fionna sobbed.

"No, Fi don't cry," Marshall groaned. He didn't know what else to do other than gently pull her so she was sitting in his lap. Fionna embraced him in a way that broke his heart. He gave in and rested his head against the side of hers. She had grown so much since they had met that it wasn't hard to do. Fionna pulled away for a second to wipe her eyes again. Marshall found her hands and decided to hold them. He still felt her tears drop onto his arm. "Fi," he said again softly. Fionna released one of his hands and stretched it out blindly in the dark.  
"I can't see," she managed to say. "Where are you at?" He took her hand and brushed her knuckles against his cheek.

"Here," Marshall whispered.

"I told Cake, it was a bad idea to do the spell," Fionna told him when she could catch her breath. "It worked, but when I saw you underneath the debris I couldn't tell how bad you were injured. It scared me. And now Gumball probably never wants to hang out with me again." She felt Marshall tense at the sound of Gumball's name.

"Gumball is a butt," Marshall said more harshly than he meant to. "He blames me for taking you away from him when you were never his in the first place. We all know how much you favored him but he didn't see you as the person he could settle with." He waited for Fionna to yell at him for talking bad about the prince but she stayed silent. "If Gumball doesn't want to hang with you anymore, that's fine. But I would never leave you." He pressed her hand closer to his cheek. The warmth caused him to close his eyes in content.

"I was so scared though," Fionna whimpered.

"And that's ok," Marshall told her as he opened his eyes. "If you want to talk about anything, we can."

"Then let's talk," Fionna whispered to him. Tears were still falling from her and Marshall couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled her close again and allowed her to sob into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

After the lights finally turned on, Marshall made himself comfortable in Fionna's lap again. He started acting more like himself after the soreness faded. He told Fionna about some of his more epic pranks and scares. Fionna laughed with him as he told his stories. Marshall avoided bringing anything up about "Prince Gumbutt" and focused more on Fionna telling him about some of her adventures.

"And it took Cake all night to get those spiny things out of my butt," Fionna finished explaining. Marshall busted out laughing. Fionna didn't seem pleased from the unpleasant memory. She finally smiled and tugged roughly on one stand of his bangs. He stopped laughing to yelp in pain and then Fionna laughed as she ran her fingers through them to straighten them out.

"Ow! Fi!" he scowled but laughed at her. He didn't mind her sudden obsession with playing with his hair as long as she didn't pull any out. "Why are you doing that anyway? You know I brush my hair," he asked her when he caught his breathe.

"I don't know," Fionna giggled. "It relaxes me…in a way." She felt her cheeks go red. Marshall sighed playfully and then got up. He had made a path through the debris to his television. They both had decided to start cleaning his house when morning came or when they both had the energy. Marshall opened a machine he called a DVD player and put in a disk. Fionna caught a glimpse of the title: True Blood. She had seen him watch it before and she didn't understand why he watched it since the humans had made it about what they considered "vampires". When the theme song started playing, Marshall grabbed his guitar and started playing along.

Fionna sat back and watched him in amusement. Towards the end he hit every note perfectly like he had practiced so many times before. Then he started singing the last few lines. He started walking towards Fionna and at first she didn't know what to expect until his face was inches from hers. She felt her cheeks heat up again.

"I wanna do real bad things with you," Marshall sang the last line to her and Fionna swore she was about to pass out. He set down his guitar. Fionna's heart started racing because she still didn't know what was going through his mind. Out of nowhere he started tickling her sides. Fionna roared with laughter.

"Marshall stooop!" Fionna laughed as she kicked her legs. One of her knees came up and hit Marshall hard in the nose on accident. Marshall immediately stopped and covered his bloody nose with his hand. Fionna covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my glob! Marshall I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" she started apologizing. Marshall removed his hand to look at the blood.

"You got me pretty good didn't you?" he asked sounding impressed. Fionna sat up and grabbed a few tissues from a tissue box that Marshall had allowed her to use when she had been crying. She handed them to Marshall. He mumbled thanks and leaned his head forward as he held his nose with the tissue.

"I'm going to get you some ice," Fionna told him as she made her way to the kitchen and opened his freezer. She grabbed what ice cubes she could find and wrapped them in a cloth. She made her way back to Marshall who was sitting on the couch. "Here," she told him as she moved his hand and placed the ice on his still bleeding nose. She took another tissue and wiped at the blood.

"Fi, you don't have to," Marshall said. If he was uncomfortable he didn't show it. "Next time warn me," he laughed as he took the ice from her. Fionna stopped wiping the blood when she reached his lips. She didn't know what to do until she sucked up her courage and traced his lips with the tissue. The blood only smeared but she figured he would wash his face anyways. There was something attractive about Marshall with blood on his lips.

"I'm not responsible for your injuries when you tickle me," Fionna finally said and let out a nervous laugh. She looked up at Marshall who had removed the ice since his nose stopped bleeding. His face was closer to hers than she expected. He smirked at her comment. Fionna wiped a spot near his lips that she had missed and then stopped to look at him again.

"I'm lucky to have you Fi," Marshall finally said. His arms wrapped around her small waist causing them to be in an awkward embrace.

"I..," Fionna wanted to say something but lost her words when she saw Marshall's soft expression. He leaned in closer so his lips brushed against hers and she could spell the irony scent of his own blood. Marshall suddenly pulled away.

"I missed a whole episode and now I have to start the DVD over because I lost the stupid remote!" he scowled at the television. Fionna felt confused as if she had just imagined the whole thing between them. He pressed the stop button on the DVD player and then stomped into the kitchen grumbling something about strawberries.

Fionna decided to follow him. "What was that all about?" she asked.

Marshall closed the refrigerator holding a handful of strawberries. "What?" he answered.

"When we were in the living room and you…I….I know I'm not going crazy!" Fionna yelled in frustration and kicked the side of the refrigerator only to regret it. Marshall started laughing as she jumped up and down while holding her foot. "It's not funny!" she scowled which didn't help her situation.

"Revenge," Marshall laughed as he bit into a strawberry and offered it to her after he sucked the red out of it. He smirked again when she bit into it.

"What are you smirking about now, cool guy?" Fionna asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just like the flavor of strawberry," Marshall answered coolly.

"Prove it!" she dared him. She had no idea where all her courage was coming from but she still blushed. Marshall was inches away from her in less than a second. It took Fionna's breath away. Marshall looked down at her causing his bangs to tickle her forehead. She felt like her legs were going to collapse but she steadied herself against his body. Marshall pushed away any strands of hair from her face and then kissed her. Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her half eaten strawberry, and deepened the kiss against his soft moist lips.

"How much….more proof do you need?" Marshall asked between breaths when he released her. Fionna was left speechless. She opened her mouth to say something but pressed her forehead against his chest instead. She felt him sigh and wrap his arms around her again.

The front door burst open and an angry cold wind blew in chilling them both. It meant it could be only one person. Ice Queen.

**Author's Note: The theme song for True Blood is Bad Things by Jace Everett**


	7. Chapter 7

"Fionna!" the Ice Queen yelled.

Fionna looked up into Marshall's eyes trying to figure out what to do. She took out her sword and he followed her.

"Ice Queen! What do you want?" Marshall yelled when he came into the living room with Fionna. They were both ready for a fight. They had never seen Ice Queen so angry. Her eyes were shining with blue light.

"Your friends stole from me and broke your curse! You both knew how it was supposed to be broken!" Ice Queen continued to yell. "I've come for Fionna!"

"Well you can't have her!" Marshall shouted as he pushed Fionna behind him.

"We'll see," Ice Queen growled. She summoned an icicle and through it at Marshall. He moved out the way but still hissed when it sliced his arm.

"This has gone far enough!" Fionna yelled as she ran towards Ice Queen with her sword.

"Fionna don't do that! She's not herself, something's wrong!" Marshall called after Fionna only to see his friend being picked up in the air with energy created by Ice Queen.

"Marshall! He-!"Fionna tried yelling but disappeared along with Ice Queen. Marshall would have panicked but he needed to think. He knew how crazy Ice Queen would get when she was unbelievably angry. Normally she was harmless, but if angered to the right amount her crown made her do terrible things.

"Think Marshall," he whispered to himself as he looked around the room. He found a piece of paper left where Ice Queen had been standing. He picked it up and turned it over. It was a poorly done drawing of Ice Queen throwing someone off a cliff into a river that ended in a water fall. The person had long blonde hair and a bunny ear hat. "Shit!" Marshall cursed to himself. If he didn't catch Ice Queen in time there was no telling what would happen to his Fi. Marshall almost smirked at the thought of "his Fi". They had grown closer and he really did care about her. Maybe even more or he wouldn't have kissed her in his own kitchen.

_Marshall looked down at her causing his bangs to tickle her forehead. She felt like her legs were going to collapse but she steadied herself against his body. Marshall pushed away any strands of hair from her face and then kissed her. Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her half eaten strawberry, and deepened the kiss against his soft moist lips. _

His eyes stung at the thought of how Fionna had been wiping his face with a tissue after his nose had bled. She had always been so gentle with him when normally no one else would have allowed him to lie in their lap or play with is hair. Marshall went back to his kitchen to clear his thought some more. He picked up the strawberry Fionna had dropped and placed it on the counter. He thought it was silly that he couldn't even throw away a stupid strawberry that Fionna had taken a bite out of. He took a second look at the drawing Ice Queen had dropped and recognized the place. His bit his finger enough to draw out a droplet of his own blood and drew a circle on his kitchen wall. He was going to save Fionna.

The portal took Marshall to the right place. He could hear Ice Queen's shrieking voice somewhere out in the distance along with a very defiant Fionna.

"You'll regret what your friends have done! No one disobeys Ice Queen or steals from her home!" Ice Queen was yelling at Fionna when Marshall ran up to them.

"Marshall!" Fionna called out. She was still floating in the energy Ice Queen had used back at his house. Marshall looked up at Fionna and then back at Ice Queen who had finally noticed him.

"You've came to save Fionna haven't you?" Ice Queen asked furiously. She raised her hands up and threw the energy that had Fionna into the river.

"Fionna! No!" Marshall yelled as he ran towards the river. He jumped in not caring that he still had his clothes on.

"Have fun vampire boy! The sun is going to rise in ten minutes!" was the last thing he heard Ice Queen yell after him. He would deal with her later. It was a good thing he brought his emergency umbrella in his belt loop.

The current immediately grabbed him but Marshall was a strong swimmer. People said vampires couldn't handle running water but it was a myth. He couldn't hear Fionna yelling for him which was a bad thing. He looked all around and then saw her caught on a tree limb by her hoody.

"Fi!" he called out to her but she didn't respond. He went against the current which took a lot out of him and his injured arm didn't help either. It was still in the process of healing. He grabbed onto the limb but there was no way he could carry Fionna and make it to land at the same time. Marshall would have to go down the waterfall with her risking both of their lives. For all Marshall knew, something could impale him through his heart at the bottom of the river. He reached for Fionna with his good arm. It would have helped a lot if she was conscious. He unhooked her hoody and brought her against his body. She was still breathing at least. "I'm here Fi," he told her. "We are going to do this together and no matter what will happen I will make sure you are safe." Marshall looked at the water going over the fall as his grip on the tree limb grew weaker. He kissed Fionna's head. "I love you Fi," he whispered before letting go.

It happened quicker than he thought it would. Marshall gripped Fionna as tight as he could as they fell with the water. Luckily the river was deep enough. Marshall and Fionna both resurfaced quickly. There was a cave not far away from them. Marshall swam with Fionna still in his arms and made it to land. He pushed Fionna up first and then forced his own weak body out of the water. If the sun wasn't coming up soon he could have checked if she was still breathing but instead he forced himself to his feet and attempted to pick Fionna up in his arms. He collapsed at the mouth of the cave but forced Fionna in there before he crawled in beside her. The sunlight would touch him there and if they had to leave he had his umbrella.

Marshall's body collapsed again beside Fionna. She started coughing which surprised him.

"Marshall," she said weakly between coughs. Marshall felt his eyes burn again and this time he didn't care if he cried or not.

"We're okay Fi," Marshall whispered. "We're okay." He let his body rest and his head ended up on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Marshall," Fionna whispered to him when she felt his body shake. She forced her eyes open and looked at him. She made herself sit up since she was a little bit stronger than Marshall at the moment. She leaned against the wall and then pulled Marshall with her so he would be resting on her chest. Fionna held him and pressed his head closer to her. He cried into her already wet shirt. Fionna didn't know what else to do other than keep her hand in his hair and keep him close to her. Fionna was done crying for a long time so she kept calm as Marshall broke down against her.


End file.
